Horizonte
by Alia Inverse
Summary: Año 2107. En un mundo donde no existe peor crimen que ser un usuario de las Llamas del Cielo, Enma Kozart es injustamente juzgado y maltratado. Hasta que un día, conoce a dos extraños gemelos con un sueño común y un enorme secreto… atrapemos juntos nuestro mañana. AU, no yaoi.
1. La prueba

**01: La prueba**

* * *

"…_Las Llamas son, en pocas palabras, la manifestación física del alma. Son un poder presente en toda criatura mínimamente consciente, desde el animal más simple a la especie más desarrollada, la de los humanos. […]_

_Hasta el día de hoy, su uso ha estado reservado a unos pocos afortunados que, gracias a una herencia genética ligeramente mutada, podían acceder más fácilmente a esta reserva. Sin embargo, las recientes investigaciones del doctor Rossene nos han proporcionado no sólo el conocimiento sino también las herramientas necesarias para despertar las Llamas en cada uno de nosotros sin importar la raza, sexo o edad. Pronto no quedará ninguna familia que no pueda aprovecharse de ellas._

_¡Pensad en las posibilidades, en las puertas que este descubrimiento puede abrirnos! ¡Se acabaron los estudiantes desmotivados! ¡Se acabaron los jefes menos capacitados! Cada persona podría ser inmediatamente clasificada de la manera más justa e igualitaria jamás vista; directamente a través de su alma. El mundo se dirige sin duda a un futuro mejor. Sin ninguna duda, este avance puede llegar a superar el momento en el que los humanos descubrieron el fuego…"_

_Transcripción del discurso de D. Andrea Haxly en la conferencia de prensa durante la entrega de los premios Nobel, a 9 de octubre de 2025._

* * *

Una alarma pitaba insistentemente en algún punto sobre su cabeza. Rezongando por lo bajo, el adolescente se dio la vuelta y, apoyado sobre el estómago, tanteó con la mano hasta llegar al objeto transgresor, dejando que cayese al suelo a su lado. A continuación volvió a meter la cabeza bajo las sábanas, murmurando algo que sonaba sospechosamente como "cinco minutitos más".

Alrededor de quince minutos más tarde, el móvil comenzó a sonar; todavía medio dormido y con ojos vidriosos, el pelirrojo lo recogió, respondiendo a la llamada sin siquiera echar un vistazo a la pantalla. "_¡Enma Kozart! ¡Más te vale estar despierto y listo para cuando llegue o te la cargas!" _

La voz de su amiga de la infancia consiguió espantar a los últimos vestigios de sueño, y dio un grito espantado al tiempo que recogía la alarma abandonada en el suelo. ¡Se había quedado dormido!- ¡Lo siento Adel, te prometo que estaré esperando abajo, de verdad!

"_¿Has vuelto a olvidarte del día que es hoy? ¡Es la tercera vez que te presentas a la ceremonia de clasificación para institutos y academias! No puedes volver a fallar, ¡no puedes llegar tarde de ninguna manera!" _Antes de que pudiese replicar, la llamada se cortó, haciendo que palideciese de miedo. Si la morena le había colgado tan bruscamente, sólo podía significar dos cosas: una, estaba absolutamente _furiosa_ con él y dos… ¡casi debía de haber llegado!

Tropezándose con las sábanas y casi dándose de cabeza contra el armario, se puso rápidamente la primera camisa limpia que encontró y los pantalones que había dejado tirados en una silla la noche anterior y salió disparado a la cocina en busca de algo comestible; a continuación cerró la puerta de fuera de un portazo. Apenas había pasado un minuto cuando el chico volvió corriendo al piso, para recoger la mochila que había quedado olvidada en una esquina, antes de salir de nuevo, saltando los escalones del descansillo de dos en dos en su prisa por evitar una bronca.

Enma Kozart no era alguien especial; de hecho, nadie le miraría por segunda vez en la calle. No destacaba en sus estudios o en los deportes, y a pesar de que ya había cumplido los catorce todavía no había logrado pasar las pruebas para ninguna de las seis ramas de formación.

El Sistema de Clasificación tenía ya cerca de setenta años, y era un trámite obligatorio para todos los niños entre los nueve y los catorce años; consistía de tres partes; una prueba de aptitud, una entrevista y finalmente lo más importante, la adjudicación del anillo y brazalete que permitía a cada persona utilizar a su propia Llama. Aquellos que probaban ser capaces de acceder a ellas sin ayuda de objetos externos eran inmediatamente enviados a las Academias de Estudios Avanzados.

Sinceramente, a Enma le aterrorizaba la perspectiva; había conseguido pasar la prueba de aptitud por los pelos en su segundo intento, pero la entrevista había sido un completo desastre; y ahora se enfrentaba a su última oportunidad para pasar; si un niño no conseguía descubrir su poder antes del tercer intento, se convertía en un paria, una persona prácticamente sin derechos que no podía acceder ni a la educación ni a un trabajo digno, aunque pocos eran los que se veían obligados a ello. A menudo se preguntaba por qué era distinto a los demás.

Primero estaban los Tormenta, dados a la discusión fácil y muy duchos en la dialéctica, si bien tendían a ser un poco violentos. Era fácil encontrarles al frente de la contabilidad en empresas, o en cargos administrativos y directivos de responsabilidad. Entre sus estudios destacaban las matemáticas y física; juguetes y tebeos eran vistos como un signo de debilidad que se extirpaba prontamente una vez los estudios especializados daban comienzo.

Los Lluvia, por otra parte, eran un grupo tranquilo y afable, especialmente versados en las Artes y que encontraban trabajo en orquestas, teatros, como cantantes, escritores de novelas o mangakas. Desde pequeños se fomentaba su imaginación y creatividad y, mientras sus compañeros se afanaban en sus libros de texto o pelotas, ellos siempre podían ser encontrados con un instrumento o una hoja en blanco entre las manos.

Los Sol eran un grupo difícil de clasificar: algunos estaban permanentemente felices y otros vivían en una depresión continua; lo que sí era cierto era que se trataba de personas que vivían en los extremos, que no se conformaban con permanecer en la media. Instruidos desde la infancia en biología y química, la mayor parte de ellos encontrarían su vocación en la medicina o la investigación científica.

Los Nube, a su vez, eran gente algo solitaria que, por diversos motivos, nunca parecían capaces de formar verdaderos lazos de amistad con nadie. Adelheid había sido clasificada como Nube en su segundo intento, aunque Enma siempre había sospechado que la morena no se encontraba realmente a gusto entre sus compañeros. Los Nube eran las fuerzas militares y de seguridad, entrenados en el arte de la guerra y la lucha desde niños; la violencia que estaba estrictamente prohibida entre los demás era con frecuencia obviada si provenía de uno de los suyos.

Pero si ellos eran un grupo temible, los Niebla eran todavía más amenazadores. Nadie sabía muy bien qué pasaba una vez los niños entraban a formar parte de este grupo, pero todos ellos eran manipuladores y audaces, dados al drama y la exageración, y sus dotes de orador competían con las de los Tormenta, si bien los Niebla tendían a engatusar y hacer trampa en sus debates.

El último grupo era el de los Relámpago. De entre todos ellos, los Relámpago eran frecuentemente considerados como los más cobardes y perezosos, pero su lealtad no tenía límites. Ellos eran los responsables de las grandes obras de arquitectura e ingeniería; si bien sus estudios incluían matemáticas y dibujo, rara vez se mezclaban con los Tormenta o los Lluvia, dedicándose en cambio a la súper-especialización y al estudio de las técnicas de grandes figuras del pasado. Rauji, el otro amigo de Enma, era de esta clase.

En el periodo post-Rossene había existido un séptimo y misterioso grupo, del que apenas se podía hablar y que ya había sido prácticamente borrado de los archivos. Eran conocidos como los Cielo, un pequeño grupo de élites que podían convertirse en líderes en cualquier campo, personas versátiles capaces de comprender y trabajar con cualquiera de los otros grupos.

Enma, como todos los chicos de su generación, apenas sabía nada salvo que su codicia les había corrompido, hasta llevar, hacía unos cincuenta años, a la redacción del Manifiesto del Clima que buscaba reducir la supremacía de todos los usuarios del Cielo y que finalmente llevó a su erradicación completa. De vez en cuando un niño nacía con esa Llama, con el llamado "síndrome de Timoteo" en dudoso honor del último Cielo de renombre; esos niños tendían a desaparecer rápida y misteriosamente o a convertirse en parias, y generalmente acababan como criminales.

A pesar de todo, Enma nunca se había sentido atraído por ninguno de ellos. No tenía el cerebro necesario para ser un Tormenta o el valor para ser una Nube. Lluvia podría haber sido algo a lo que llegaría a acostumbrarse de no ser un negado para todo lo que requiriese habilidad manual, y era demasiado tímido para ser un Sol. Ni que decir tiene que la Niebla estaba fuera de sus posibilidades.

Ni en sus más alocados sueños se le ocurrió que podría ser uno de los malditos; no tenía dotes de liderazgo y podía contar a sus amigos con los dedos de una mano. Suponía que no le quedaba más remedio que intentar convertirse en un Relámpago.

…¿Qué iba a ser de él?

Apenas había salido del portal cuando alguien le cogió del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarle calle abajo; el pelirrojo levantó la vista para encontrarse con su mejor amiga, Adelheid Suzuki, frunciendo el ceño en su uniforme púrpura.

-¡A… Adel! ¡P…Para! ¡Todavía tenemos tiempo! ¡Adel! –gritaba mientras daba traspiés en su intento de mantener el ritmo de su compañera.

-Ni hablar. No puedes llegar tarde, Enma. Tienes que causar buena impresión y todavía tenemos que revisar lo que vas a decir –de pronto su mirada se oscureció, y sus siguientes palabras fueron apenas un murmullo-. Por favor, tienes que tomártelo en serio.

Enma sólo pudo asentir mientras corría a su lado, mirando fijamente al suelo para contener sus lágrimas. ¡Por supuesto que se lo tomaba en serio! Estaba tan desesperado como ella, o quizá más por pasar la prueba. ¿Qué iba a ser de su vida si no lo hacía?

No intercambiaron ninguna palabra más hasta que el gran edificio que era el Instituto General de Estudios Primarios apareció ante ellos. En la entrada, un gran número de niños excitados esperaban a que las grandes puertas se abriesen; Enma descubrió con tristeza que no había nadie de su edad.

-Todo irá bien, Enma –dijo su amiga, dándole un empujoncito hacia la puerta. Su voz sonó extrañamente como una plegaria-. Sé que puedes superar esto.

El asintió en silencio, sin saber que esas palabras habrían de convertirse en su despedida.

El pelirrojo podía sentir como el corazón se le salía del pecho mientras salía de la prueba de aptitud, cinco horas más tarde. Había pasado días revisando el contenido con Adelheid; aunque estaba seguro de que había fallado completa e irremediablemente en ciencias naturales y dibujo artístico, en un arrebato de lucidez había conseguido hallar el centro radical de tres círculos en dibujo técnico y no lo había hecho del todo mal en cálculo matricial, si bien sabía que el problema de optimización se le había ido de las manos.

Tomo aire como un hombre a punto de dirigirse al paredón antes de entrar a la sala de entrevistas. El interior era sobrio y frío, el mobiliario reducido a una silla delante de una mesa donde seis personas esperaban, una de cada rama. Temblando como una hoja, ocupó asiento. Tres de las personas del cuarto ya le habían examinado antes, y una de ellas, una mujer algo mayor de gafas plateadas, le miró con una extraña mezcla de pena y condescendencia.

-Kozart, Enma. Nacido en Namimori, Japón, el 10 de octubre de 2093, tercer intento –dijo el hombre en el centro, mirándole por encima del papel que llevaba en brazos y Enma sintió el impulso de pedir perdón tal era la intensidad de su mirada. Llevaba una corbata púrpura y un traje impoluto, y se sentaba tieso como un palo en la silla-. ¿Es correcto?

-Sí… Sí señor –murmuró Enma, antes de golpearse mentalmente por su debilidad. ¿Qué le había dicho Adelheid? Tenía que parecer seguro de sí mismo y no dejar que le mangonearan. Contuvo un suspiro y levantó la vista, centrándose en la otra mujer presente, que tomaba notas en la esquina derecha con una sonrisa en los labios. Al sentir que la observaba, la mujer asintió mínimamente con la cabeza, bamboleando los pendientes azules adelante y atrás.

-Relájate, Enma. No vamos a morder –se rió la mujer mientras sus ojos brillaban divertidos. Enma trató de obedecer y tomo una bocanada de aire antes soltarlo lentamente por la boca.

-Dinos, ¿dónde te ves dentro de diez años?

Y la tensión volvió a apoderarse de él, acompañándole durante el resto de la entrevista mientras tartamudeaba las respuestas que su amiga le había hecho memorizar sin permitirse cruzar la mirada con nadie más. Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, el hombre en el centro de la mesa depositó la lista con un golpe seco, y dijo- Es suficiente. Pasemos a los anillos.

Enma abrió mucho los ojos y tuvo que contener un grito de alegría; ¡había pasado a la parte final! Con trepidación observó la caja de madera de ébano frente a él, con seis anillos dispuestos en dos filas.

Los anillos de la Nube y la Tormenta fueron despachados rápidamente, y pese a todo no pudo sino sentirse aliviado cuando la Niebla pasó a unirse al grupo de los desechados. El Sol la siguió algo después, aunque presa de una desesperación creciente Enma estuvo casi un minuto tratando de que le respondiese. La Lluvia, pese a ser el elemento de la tranquilidad casi trajo lágrimas a sus ojos, y antes de que pudiese comprender lo que sucedía, se encontró frente a su única esperanza: el Relámpago.

Lo cogió con reverencia, deslizándoselo por el dedo anular donde le quedaba algo holgado y cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados con fuerza. _"Por favor"_ le suplicó, formando las palabras con los labios aunque ningún sonido se escapase de ellos. _"Por favor, enciéndete."_

Pero por mucho que trataba de conectar con el anillo, cuando parecía que lo tenía la fuerza se escapaba de su alcance, presente pero sólo un centímetro demasiado lejos.

Había fallado. Disculpándose en voz baja, le devolvió el anillo al hombre de la izquierda, un joven de camiseta verde que parecía incapaz de saber qué decir. El último ocupante de la sala, entre el Nube y la Lluvia, suspiró- Parece que es suficiente. Si no es capaz de encender los anillos, no hay lugar para él en nuestra academia

-Esperad –dijo la mujer que ponía cara de malos amigos- todavía queda otro anillo.

Su compañera Lluvia fue la primera en comprender sus palabras y parecía totalmente escandalizada- ¡No se te ocurrirá darle _ése_! ¡Es imposible!

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Enma reunió lo que le quedaba de valor (o quizá fuese sólo pánico. ¿Quién podría saberlo a estas alturas?)- ¡Dejadme intentarlo, por favor!

Su petición fue ahogada, sin embargo, por la discusión acalorada que se había apoderado de sus examinadores, subiendo de tono hasta que el hombre del centro, el Nube, golpeó la mesa con fuerza, haciendo temblar el agua de los vasos- ¡Ya basta! Sacadlo.

-¡Pero…! –la Lluvia trató de continuar su argumento, pero fue silenciada por una mirada de su superior y cruzándose de brazos se dejó caer en su asiento, incapaz de ocultar su incomodidad. Al verla, la resolución abandonó a Enma, y sólo cuando vio la caja, envuelta en cadenas, que contenía el último de los anillos comprendió lo que le estaban pidiendo.

La caja era naranja, carente de ornamentos, ni siquiera la marca característica de los otros seis elementos; era un color que todos habían aprendido a mirar con desconfianza, aunque sólo fuese por las historias que se contaban para asustar a los niños; el color del Cielo.

Con manos temblorosas tomó el anillo de manos del examinador, notando como le fallaba la respiración, pero se obligó a calmarse. Era imposible que, habiendo fallado en el resto, pudiese encender la Llama maldita. No era un líder, no era ambicioso ni manipulador. No era un Cielo. Recuperando parte de su aplomo, y deseando acabar con esta vergonzosa experiencia de una vez por todas, mantuvo la bisutería en su puño y cerró los ojos.

Y, para su sorpresa y absoluto horror, el anillo se encendió en una pequeña llama naranja, apenas un chispazo apagado que pronto se extinguió. El silencio se filtró en la sala, ahogando a los presentes como si hubiese sustituido todo el aire por un veneno particularmente dañino. Nadie se movía, salvo por el temblor que poco a poco se apoderó, más violento que nunca, del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Los siguientes acontecimientos se nublaron y mezclaron entre sí en un conjunto de pánico, incredulidad y pura adrenalina en el que la razón no tenía lugar. Puro instinto animal se adueñó de su cuerpo y le impulsó a darse la vuelta y huir, dando un portazo tras de sí. Ignoró a los estudiantes que todavía esperaban tras él, nunca oyó la orden encolerizada del entrevistador Nube cuando por fin recuperó el habla, segundos tras su partida, y sólo siguió corriendo, incapaz de ver ni oír lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Corrió y corrió y ya había huido del campus cuando sintió a sus perseguidores tras él, gritando improperios y acercándose en todas direcciones. La respiración le venía a golpes entrecortados y comenzaba a tener tirones en las piernas, resoplando sin saber si era por el cansancio o por su situación.

Callejeando por calles más y más pequeñas, corrió hasta perderse entre la maraña de calles peatonales junto a los edificios de Administración de la ciudad, pero nunca logró zafarse de sus verdugos. Incluso ahora era capaz de oírles, cada vez más cerca, hasta que por fin se le escapó un sollozo y comenzó a tambalearse, moviendo los pies mecánicamente mientras esperaba lo inevitable. De pronto una mano le cogió del brazo, al tiempo que alguien le tapaba la boca obligándole a doblar la esquina y entrar en un callejón sin salida.

* * *

**No sé cada cuánto podré actualizar, pero esta es la primera vez que publico en español (lo sé, lo sé, vergüenza me tendría que dar :P) así que espero que os guste ^^. Hacía mucho que quería poder publicar algo de ciencia-ficción, así que veremos a dónde nos lleva esto ^^.**

**El origen de los nombres en este capítulo:**

**Andrea Haxly -** Aldous Huxley, 1894-1963 _(Autor de "Un Mundo Feliz")_

**Doctor Rossene - **Eldon Rosen, dueño de Rosen & Co. _ (¿Sueñan los Androides con Ovejas Eléctricas?)_


	2. El encuentro

**02: El encuentro**

* * *

_El mayor error cometido por la sociedad del siglo pasado fue el excesivo simplismo que acompañó a la aplicación de las teorías de Elias Rossene, fuese o no intencionado o promocionado por las instancias de poder (discusión que daría para completar varios volúmenes como el que nos ocupa, y no es pertinente en este estudio). _

_Efectivamente, cuando se entregó a la humanidad la primera herramienta para el entendimiento del mayor misterio jamás encontrado, el hombre mismo, esta se echó atrás como un niño asustado, se perdió en lo superfluo y encontró en cambio el enemigo perfecto para todas las maldades del mundo, el Emmanuel Goldstein de la nueva era, demonizándolo y regodeándose en su inventada superioridad hasta el punto de que uno se pregunte qué habrían hecho sus científicos con el número 42. _

_Como sabemos hoy, la Llama no es ni mucho menos elemento determinante de la personalidad, y en todo caso sería consecuencia que no causa de la misma. Se deduce por tanto que la estigmatización de los usuarios del Cielo fue no sólo improcedente, sino también _contra natura._ El sistema Climático estaba pues condenado al fracaso desde el momento de su nacimiento, su destrucción llevada a cabo por el mismo elemento que había buscado destruir._

_Konnenn, J.R.: Los Renegados; Sidharta editorial (2173)_

* * *

Enma trató de zafarse de su captor con sus últimas fuerzas, asustado, y su codo chocó contra algo blando- ¡Ay! ¡Jo, que estoy tratando de ayudarte! ¡Deja de gritar!

Cuando el desconocido le dejó ir, Enma se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con un pequeño castaño de pelo puntiagudo y ojos color caramelo, de su edad si no algo menos, que le miraba divertido; con el pulgar señaló a los contenedores tras él- Deberías esconderte allí, yo distraeré a la bofia –dijo, empujándole al interior del callejón.

Enma sólo pudo asentir nervioso y obedecer, en su miedo olvidándose completamente de que no debería fiarse de extraños tan fácilmente. Sólo cuando entró en el maloliente contenedor que (gracias a Dios) estaba casi vacío, se percató de que acababa de renunciar a todas las rutas de huida. Si el chico quería traicionarle… con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, escuchó los pasos de sus perseguidores conforme se acercaban y al niño silbando una melodía alegremente.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? –uno de ellos dijo enfadado, y Enma oyó un grito ahogado que no podía pertenecer al castaño seguro de sí mismo de hacía tan sólo un momento.

-Y… Yo… lo si…siento mucho, yo…

-Tranquilo, Mochida –dijo una segunda voz llena de autoridad; a continuación quien quiera que fuese habló de nuevo, su voz tomando un tono más suave al dirigirse al chico aterrorizado –¿Te importaría darnos tu nombre y Llama?

-M…Me llamo H… Haiba Makoto… s… soy un Lluvia.

-¿Y qué hacías aquí solo, Haiba? –Desde su escondrijo, Enma pudo oír el movimiento de hojas, y un momento más tarde el líder se rió; si hubiese podido asomarse, habría visto como le revolvía el pelo a un castaño convertido en una masa de nervios, sujetando entre las manos un boceto inacabado del callejón.

-Nunca entenderé a estos Lluvia. ¿Qué diantres ha visto en este sitio asqueroso? –dijo el primero. Otro sonido, como si alguien le hubiese dado un golpe en la cabeza.

-Haiba, es peligroso que pasees solo por esta zona, ¿de acuerdo? Pero necesito que me contestes algo, ¿has visto algo extraño por aquí? ¿Alguien sospechoso?

-¿Extraño? –El chico se llevó los dedos a la barbilla, pensando, cuando el líder asintió con la cabeza- ¡Ah! Me pareció ver a un chico corriendo… ¡y un perro trató de morderme!

-¿Cómo era? ¿Por dónde se fue? –Enma apenas pudo contener las ganas de salir de allí, y trató de contener las lágrimas; ¿por qué se había dejado arrastrar a esto?

-Ummm… ¡era muy grande y tenía dientes súper afilados! Casi me arranca la mano, y llevaba mi Faber Castell…

-¡El perro no! ¡El crío!

-¡Ah! M…me acuerdo de que era pel… pelirrojo, y creo que se fue por allá… Pero no le vi la cara…

-Está bien chaval, gracias por la ayuda –y con ello, los pasos se desvanecieron a la carrera. Unos minutos más tarde alguien dio unos golpecitos en su escondrijo, y la tapa se abrió mostrando a su sonriente benefactor-. Vamos, ya puedes salir.

-Ah… gracias por la ayuda, Haiba.

-Na, no te preocupes. Y mi nombre no es Haiba, eso lo dije para despistarles –dijo, al tiempo que le ofrecía la mano para salir, que Enma aceptó al instante. Cuando salió le dio tiempo a ver cómo el chico deslizaba un cuaderno en su mochila, sin preocuparse de que las hojas se arrugasen-. Y antes de que preguntes, tampoco soy un Lluvia.

-Entonces…

-Y dime, ¿por qué te perseguían? ¿Qué has hecho?

Enma se mordió el labio y bajó la vista avergonzado- Nada –el otro chico suspiró, y, casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró contándoselo todo. Cuando acabó, el castaño le estaba mirando con atención, como si fuese un extraño rompecabezas por resolver- Pero tú no eres un Cielo.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¡El anillo se encendió! _¡Tengo_ que ser un Cielo! -¿Qué sentido tenía estar metido en este lío si _todavía_ no había encontrado su Llama?

-No sé… es una corazonada que tengo –el castaño se encogió de hombros, como si eso pudiese explicarlo todo. A continuación miró alrededor, suspirando exasperado y ojeando un reloj de bolsillo- Llega tarde.

-¿Quién llega tarde? –preguntó el pelirrojo, confuso, pero él le silenció con un gesto, mirando a un punto por encima de sus cabezas; de pronto, desde el muro que tapaba el callejón saltó un segundo individuo, un chico que no sólo parecía de la misma edad que el primero, sino que era una copia casi exacta; tan sólo su pelo rubio y ojos azules, y quizá algo en la forma en que se movía, le distinguía del que sin duda debía de ser su hermano.

-¡Tsu-Tsu! –gritó el rubito, lanzándose a su gemelo- ¿Cómo estás? ¡No vuelvas a dejarme solo!

-¡Gio, te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así! Además fue culpa tuya que te quedases atrás –pero al tiempo que le reprendía, una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sólo cuando por fin se separaron, el recién llegado pareció darse cuenta de que no estaban solos- ¿Y éste?

-Ah… um… me llamo Enma, Enma Kozart…

-Iban a Purgarle –dijo el castaño, con un brillo que casi parecía de odio en los ojos, y que desentonaba con su aspecto inocente-. Así que les distraje.

-¿Qué? –el otro parecía furioso, y por un momento Enma no pudo decir si el sentimiento iba dirigido contra él o contra la injusticia que había sufrido. Cuando clavó en él sus ojos azules, sin embargo, parpadeó atónito- Pero si no es un Cielo.

-¡Ya está bien! ¿Cómo estáis tan seguros de que no lo soy? ¡Encendí el anillo, sabéis? –dijo, enrojeciendo al instante tras su arrebato. Los gemelos le miraron sorprendidos, antes de romper a reír.

-Vale, vale, lo siento… Me llamo Giotto Sawada, por cierto, y él es mi hermano Tsuna. ¿Supongo que no tienes ningún sitio adónde ir? –El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza- Bueno, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Por lo menos podrás cambiarte de ropa, esa apesta.

-Gio, se amable.

-Es la verdad. ¿Qué has hecho, meterte en un contenedor de la basura? –rió Giotto, y tanto Enma como Tsuna enrojecieron. Giotto les miró sorprendido, antes de que una gran sonrisa traviesa apareciera en su rostro. Pero antes de que pudiese seguir burlándose de ellos, el castaño le tapó la boca con la mano, disculpándose con Enma.

-De todas formas, _la_ _mamma_ debe de estar preocupada, deberíamos ir volviendo –concluyó Tsuna.

-A… ah… ¿Estáis seguros de que… puedo? –murmuró Enma; nadie antes, con la excepción de Adelheid y Rauji, había hecho nada desinteresado por él.

-¿No te hemos dicho que sí? Además, a _la mamma _le encanta tener gente nueva.

-_La mamma_ odia que llevemos a gente nueva, Gio.

-Bah, no pasa nada, no va a hacerte daño. Mucho.

-¡Deja de asustarle! –le reprendió Tsuna, con las manos en las caderas y Enma no pudo contener una risita ante su discusión. Los hermanos se volvieron hacia él con idénticas sonrisas- Bueno, en marcha.

El pelirrojo observó mientras sus nuevos compañeros le llevaban hacia los suburbios, utilizando pequeños callejones oscuros y edificios en mal estado. Durante el trayecto, no se encontraron con ningún alma e incluso los comercios parecían desaparecer, las fachadas se llenaron de churretones y grietas. Enma no pudo contener un escalofrío; desde pequeño le había sido inculcado el que no se acercase a estos barrios.

Finalmente llegaron a una casa de dos pisos, tan destrozada como las de su entorno, la única indicación de que alguien vivía allí siendo las ventanas, que por algún milagro habían permanecido enteras si bien estaban ya algo amarillentas por los años. Los gemelos corrieron a la puerta, entrando al tiempo que llamaban a alguien del interior.

-_¡Mamma!_ –El rubio gritó alegremente al tiempo que el castaño le copiaba algo más tímidamente- ¡Tenemos un invitado!

Desde la puerta del salón apareció una mujer vestida de rojo chillón, con el pelo oscuro recogido en una coleta, enmarcando el impresionante tatuaje que le cubría parte de la cara. Enma parpadeó; la mujer no podía ser más distinta de los niños. Tsuna corrió a abrazarla, y ella se dejó hacer; un momento más tarde, cerró los puños dándoles en la cabeza, ignorando sus quejidos- ¿Qué diablos creéis que estabais haciendo, todo el día fuera? ¿Y qué pinta aquí otro mocoso más?

-Pero _mamma_, hemos tenido cuidado… y no podíamos abandonar a Enma allí, unos Nube iban tras él. Creían que era uno de los nuestros.

-¿Creían? –preguntó la mujer, levantando una ceja.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros en perfecta sincronización, y la mujer puso los ojos en blanco. A continuación avanzó hasta el punto en el que el pelirrojo seguía paralizado, dándole la mano- Vamos chico, no voy a morder. Soy Daniela.

-E… Enma Kozart…

-_Ne_, ¿Dónde están Dino y Rick? –Interrumpió Giotto, mirando a su alrededor.

-Haciendo su trabajo –Por la mirada que intercambió la pequeña familia, Enma supo que era algún extraño mensaje había sido pasado entre ellos, información que todavía no le podía ser confiada. La mujer, Daniela, continuó como si nada- Deberían regresar pronto.

Como si hubiese estado esperando a ese momento, el ruido de algo cerámico haciéndose pedazos resonó al otro lado de la puerta, acompañado por el grito de dolor de alguien. Daniela bufó, Giotto se reía y Tsuna sonreía divertido, todos de cara a la puerta; Enma se apartó justo a tiempo para esquivarla, cuando se abrió para dejar paso a un rubio un par de años mayor que él mismo, con rasguños en la cara y un látigo en la mano.

Cuando vio a los ocupantes del cuarto, sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó hacia el castaño.

-¡Tsu-tsu! ¡Rico me ha dejado tirado otra vez!

-¿Queréis dejar de llamarme asÍ? ¡Ya tengo trece años! ¿No os da vergüenza? –dijo Tsuna, soltándose con facilidad del abrazo del recién llegado sólo para que su hermano le atrapase con un brazo alrededor del cuello.

-No, para eso eres el pequeño –dijo, con la típica lógica que sólo era comprensible para los hermanos mayores.

-¡Por un minuto!

-¿Y?

Tsuna suspiró, sabiendo por experiencia que no podía ganar esa batalla. El pelirrojo miró a la escena sintiéndose extrañamente celoso; sus padres habían muerto cuando él era muy pequeño, así que su hermano mayor había sido el único que podía cuidar de él; pero pasaba casi todo el tiempo fuera y finalmente había desaparecido por completo hacía cuatro años.

-¿Está la comida lista? –preguntó Dino, sujetándose el estómago.

-No, hoy era el turno de Federico. Os he dicho mil veces que no soy vuestra niñera –añadió al ver las caras desilusionadas de los niños.

-¡Yo puedo cambiarle el turno! –contestó Tsuna alegremente, pero Daniela palideció ante la perspectiva; el niño lo hacía bien, pero sólo si no había fuegos de por medio.

-No, vete a darle una habitación al nuevo en lo que llega; Dino, Giotto, a la oficina –sin una palabra más dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta del salón; ambos rubios les despidieron con la mano antes de correr tras la mujer. Sonriendo, Tsuna cogió a Enma de la mano y le condujo escaleras arriba, hasta llegar a un pasillo con varias puertas a los lados.

-Bueno… esa puerta es la de la habitación de _la mamma_, y en frente está la de Rick; es mejor que no te acerques a ellas, créeme. Sobre todo por la mañana. Luego está Dino en la puerta de la izquierda, y Gio y yo compartimos la de la derecha. La tuya va a ser un poco pequeña… era un trastero pero la amueblamos hace unos años… -su tono pareció ensombrecerse, y el pelirrojo decidió no preguntar por el momento.

Decir que la habitación era pequeña era un gran eufemismo; la cama casi no cabía bajo la ventana, dejando apenas un metro entre el borde y la pared opuesta. Un armarito ocupaba el poco espacio que quedaba a los pies y en la pared había un pequeño póster de un antiguo grupo de música, cuyas caras ya casi estaban borradas por el paso del tiempo. Tsuna se rascó la cabeza, algo avergonzado.

-Bueno… a lo mejor podríamos preguntarles a los otros si tienen espacio… a Rick no, pero no creo que a Dino le importe. Aunque no te recomendaría dormir con él. No podrías pegar ojo con lo que se mueve.

-Um, ¿por qué dijiste antes "uno de los nuestros"? ¿Es que…?

-Todos tenemos la Llama del Cielo, por supuesto. No hay muchos más, están el _zio_ y nuestro primo pero creo que en Namimori eso es todo –Tsuna abrió el armario para encontrarlo vacío, y suspiró- Se me había olvidado que las colchas están abajo… bueno, podemos coger una de mi habitación. También puedes coger ropa de Gio, si quieres, y mañana nos pasamos por tu piso para recoger lo demás.

-¡Pero! ¿Por qué actuáis todos como si fuese a quedarme aquí?

-¿No vas a hacerlo?

-¡No! Sí… no lo sé, no entiendo nada… se suponía que tenía que pasar la prueba por los pelos y seguir siendo un perdedor, no convertirme en… en un fugitivo de la justicia o algo así -se detuvo de pronto cuando Tsuna le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza.

-¡No digas eso! ¡No eres un perdedor!

-¿Es eso otra corazonada?

-No. Lo veo en tus ojos. Sólo necesitas un poco de determinación, ya verás. No te preocupes, a los demás ya les has caído bien.

-¿Ah, sí? –dijo Enma frunciendo el ceño, tratando de recordar alguna señal que probase la afirmación del otro.

-Bueno, todavía no te han atacado ni nada, así que yo diría que sí.

-A… ¡Atacado!

-¡No te preocupes! Como mucho tendrás un par de moratones, pero Rick nunca tira a dar, y _mamma_ sólo saca el arco para amenazar; si disparase probablemente le prendería fuego a algo de todas formas, así que todavía no lo ha hecho nunca.

Enma no pudo soportarlo más; poniendo los ojos en blanco, perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

**El origen de los nombres en este capítulo:**

**Haiba Makoto - **Sumio Haiba, dueño del Diario de Sueños; Makoto Doumoto, líder del PFP _(Enigma_ y_ Bakuman)_

**Konnenn** – Barón Harkonnen, enemigo de los Atreides _(Dune)_


	3. Familia

**03: Familia**

* * *

_"Si la historia la escriben los que ganan, eso quiere decir que hay otra historia."- _Litto Nebbia

* * *

Enma recuperó poco a poco la consciencia, apenas lo suficiente como pare reconocer que lo que le había despertado eran las voces discutiendo por encima de él. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras las personas a su alrededor mantenían una conversación que parecía haber comenzado hacía un tiempo.

-…lo digo que no puede ser lo que se dice fuerte si dame-Tsuna aquí presente hizo que se desmayase –decía un desconocido de voz grave, aunque algo en su tono desmentía la rudeza de sus palabras. Su comentario sólo consiguió que la discusión aumentase.

-¡No me llames así! ¿Por qué nadie en esta casa se conoce mi nombre?

-¡Eso! ¡No te metas con Tsu-tsu! Que le cueste andar en línea recta sin tropezar no significa que puedas llamarle _dame_.

-Mira quién fue a hablar, tú eres todavía más patoso que él, _Bronco_.

-Chicos, esto no hace que me sienta mejor…

-Eh, parece que se despierta –al momento las voces dejaron de discutir y Enma decidió que merecía la pena abrir los ojos para investigar su situación. Al hacerlo se encontró con los chicos de antes más una nueva cara. El dueño, que no podía ser otro que "Rick", le fulminó con la mirada antes de dirigirse a la cocina sin una palabra más. El pelirrojo suspiró; hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque las últimas horas hubiesen sido una pesadilla, pero parecía que alguien le odiaba allá arriba.

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento, ¡se me olvidó preguntarte si estabas herido! ¿No necesitas ir a un hospital, no?

-Cálmate Tsu, no le pasa nada –le dijo Giotto divertido.

-¿Qué…? –Enma frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que le habían movido de nuevo al salón, y estaba echado en un sofá que había visto mejores días. El rubio de más edad apartó al menor de un codazo, dándole la mano con entusiasmo.

-¡Hola! Yo soy Dino Chiavarone, también conocido como _Bucking Bronco_.

-¿Quién?

-Déjale, él es el único que se llama así. Yo le llamo Idiota –Giotto sonrió, recibiendo otro codazo de Dino. Tsuna suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza con una mirada que decía "ignóralos".

-¿Y… el otro hombre que estaba aquí?

-Oh, ¿Federico? Es el sobrino de Daniela, se vino a vivir con nosotros poco después de que Giotto y yo nos mudásemos con ella.

-Pero no le llames señor, le sienta fatal. O Fred, ese mote lo odia, créeme.

-Rico está bien. Rick o Ricky valen también –Enma perdió el poco color que tenía; de ninguna manera pensaba llamar a esa persona terrorífica por un mote que parecía sacado de _Legend of Zelda_.

-¡Venga, a poner la mesa! ¿O tengo que hacerlo todo yo? –retumbó la voz desde la cocina y rápidamente las tres se pusieron de pie y corrieron a la otra estancia. Todavía sintiéndose algo abrumado por los eventos del día, Enma se levantó despacio y se tomó su tiempo en seguirles.

La cocina era extrañamente espaciosa, aunque cuatro personas moviéndose de un lado a otro causaban varios choques y empujones, sobre todo por parte de Dino y Tsuna. Enma entró al tiempo que Dino se dirigía a la mesa con una pila de platos, y sólo tuvo tiempo de ver cómo el rubio consiguió tropezarse con su propia pierna, haciendo que los platos volaran por todas partes.

El moreno abandonó su puesto junto a los fuegos para cazarlos en pleno vuelo, al tiempo que Giotto atrapaba los del otro lado antes de que llegaran al suelo; incluso Tsuna abandonó lo que tenía entre manos para lanzarse en plancha a uno que se les había escapado a sus hermanos; estaba claro que todos estaban acostumbrados a reaccionar ante algo así.

Nervioso, Enma se acercó a Dino, ayudándole a ponerse de pie. El mayor le sonrió, sacudiéndose polvo inexistente de los pantalones como si no hubiese pasado nada- ¡Gracias, Enma! No sé qué ha podido pasar, normalmente no… -su frase se cortó bruscamente cuando, al volverse hacia la encimera, Dino volvió a tropezarse con el aire y darse de bruces contra ella.

-¿Por qué no te sientas, Dino? Ya nos encargamos nosotros de lo que queda –dijo Tsuna con una risita, depositando el plato frente a su sitio- Y tú también Enma. Puedes ponerte a mi lado.

-¿A qué viene tanto escándalo? –La mujer apareció en la puerta, arreglándose la coleta antes de dejarse caer en una silla a la cabecera de la mesa, cruzando los brazos. Mientras Giotto y Tsuna ayudaron a Federico a colocar los platos en la mesa, y pronto estaban todos sentados y charlando alegremente, como si no fuesen renegados viviendo en una casa casi en ruinas.

Sólo cuando la comida casi había desaparecido, la conversación comenzó a moverse hacia temas más serios.

-A partir de la semana que viene, el _zio_ vendrá a vivir con nosotros por una temporada. Estad preparados.

-¿Oh? ¿Se acerca algo importante? –preguntó Tsuna. Daniela asintió antes de continuar.

-Parece que finalmente la ciudad ha recibido permiso para traerlo_._ Así que –Daniela se volvió hacia Enma, perforándole con la mirada. La temperatura de la habitación pareció descender varios grados, pero ninguno de los presentes dio muestras de haberse dado cuenta de ello. Enma sintió un escalofrío- Kozart, sé por qué estos dos te han traído aquí. Pero nosotros somos criminales. Ser un fugitivo no es suficiente; o estás con nosotros o te largas. Contéstame, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora que la sociedad te ha dejado de lado? ¿Cuál es tu determinación?

Enma abrió mucho los ojos; el día había sido un completo desastre tras otro, y se sentía como si hubiese sido arrastrado de un lado a otro continuamente, lo que era cierto. Había pasado de tener una vida aceptable a no tener nada; de tener un futuro, por pobre que fuese, a tener que mirar por encima del hombro continuamente.

No le quedaba nada, lo sabía. Si volvía con Adelheid, sólo la pondría en peligro. Aunque la perspectiva de correr y esconderse era tentadora, no había forma de que pudiese conseguirlo; además de que ni siquiera él podía resignarse a una existencia tan patética.

En esas pocas horas que había pasado en compañía de esta extraña gente, nadie se había burlado de él, ni le había tratado como a alguien inferior; no era uno más, todavía no. Pero estaban dispuestos a darle una oportunidad, y eso era algo que nadie había hecho hasta entonces.

Y si era así, entonces… si realmente no le quedaba nada que perder, y si podía encontrar la fuerza para andar por su cuenta… si realmente había un lugar donde podía encajar…

-Hay alguien al que quiero encontrar. Él… desapareció hace años, así que no sé dónde se encuentra, pero no me importa lo que me ocurra, ni lo que tenga que hacer si puedo verle de nuevo.

Un pesado silencio se apoderó del grupo, hasta que Federico gruñó satisfecho y Daniela sonrió para sí misma.

-Bienvenido a la Resistencia Vongola, Enma Kozart.

* * *

**Bueno, realmente no tengo una excusa para tardar tanto. Sólo sé que se me cruzaron los cables con las clases y demás y cuando me quise dar cuenta habían pasado meses en los que no había escrito prácticamente nada, o nada que mereciera la pena por lo menos, así que ahora que por fin ha llegado el verano trataré de sacar algunas de mis historias de la pausa... por eso los capítulos de 'Horizonte' serán más cortos, a ver si así le cojo el ritmo de nuevo. Originalmente este capítulo era algo más largo, pero no me gustaba el final así que lo estoy reescribiendo... este trozo es un filler, lo sé, pero su principal función es probar que sigo viva... en fin. Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir.** ^^


End file.
